A Shadow in Time
by Karana123
Summary: A troubled young man finds himself in the middle of a new life. He has a task, and he can only complete it with the consent of a certain queen's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**It seems every time I open this site, I see "girl stumbles into Narnia" fics (that's not a bad thing really. I wish that'd happen to me, and all.) But who ever thought of "boy stumbles into Narnia"? It just changes the situation. It came to mind, and ten minutes later, I came up with this plot. This is only the prologue. Enjoy! And, I'll only be continuing this story if I know some people is going to read it. Thanks. **

Prologue: _A Shadow in Time_

_I was just a shadow, a shadow by their sides._

_They didn't understand me – a stranger in a strange land. Who was I to judge them? Who was I to be them? I didn't know anything about Talking Animals or Dwarves or Fauns. I knew nothing of their culture, their history, their ways of living! How could I have been driven to come here? Who made me come here? How the hell do I get home?_

_Who was I to defend their royalty?_

_Swords swung, arrows flew, and I was left defenceless on my spot on the sidelines. There was nothing I could do but wait. I didn't have a sword, or a bow. The only thing in my possession, and has been there since I came to this damned place, was my practice stick. I held it close, its importance worth more than an injury to my own person._

_There was a cry – higher-pitched than the rest. I looked to see who it was and saw a girl falling in the hands of a large man. Her limbs flailed, as she attempted to thrust her weapon into his stomach. The bulky man being much bigger and possibly was more advanced in that area, had found his way to jab at her first._

_She screamed once again, falling back, blood gushing out of the fabrics of her dress._

_Hockey stick in hand, I bolted._

_I was lost, when I might have already found. _

_But I didn't feel like I was going to be a part of them._

**Reviews, por-favor? It's short. But only a prologue. If it's good, I'll continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Slap!_

Waves of remorse wracked my body.

_Slap!_

I tried to hold back tears.

_Slap!_

The resentment, the pain!

_Slap!_

It is all too much.

_Shoot!_

"Hey, Francis," A chipper voice called to me from the hallway. "Will you come play Cops and Robbers with me?"

I groaned, clutching the stick in my hands tighter. "Alfa, go away!"

"It's _Alpha Chief_, you dimwit. Not "Alfa"! What kind of name is…" My little sister's feet trotted into theroom, her young face screwed up in a disguisted expression. She stopped mid-sentence at the sight of my physical state. "Francine…"

"Francis, _Alpha Chief. _Get that right and I'll use your name properly."

_Slap!_

The stick moved beneath my fingertips, it already knew the path, where to strike, and where it would land.

"You got to stop!" Alpha Chief cried. "You're going to wreck yourself up."

"I am already a wreck."

Slap!

The tennis ball collided with my stick and whizzed out in the air towards the net.

"At hockey, yes, you do. Keep this up and you'll be a wreck for life." She stomped off, cursing words little girls shouldn't understand.

It was useless. Hopeless. What could I do to fix it?

I sat in between. Between faith and reality. A limbo only described as a purgatory in which people went to decide their fates, their lives, the futures. I had only just arrived there, for I believed that mine had been decided since the day I turned eight.

But that dream shattered into a million pieces. Now I can't retrieve it.

She was supposed to be there always. My friend, my best friend for years and years, maybe even more when we grew older. She had been there, through the stages of cooties through to the first day of high school. She was there.

I remember the day I got my fulls. We drove off together and saw a movie. Her parents never found us until curfew and were shocked to see us still in one piece. That day, I swore to them I'd teach her to drive.

Biggest mistake of my life.

Once she got her beginners, she called me asking to meet her at the park. I went there and waited. Waited for hours and never went home.

But she never came home to _me._

She went home. Home for good.

_Slap!_

Tears tried to snake their way down my face again, but I brush them away.

_Slap!_

"I'm telling mom you're messing up her furniture!" Alpha Chief cried maniacally.

_Shit!_

I was in enough trouble as it is – sneaking out and doing things most teenagers do. They became darker as my heartbreak wore on, as the memory of her face before the crash consumed my thoughts and clouded the frontals of my brain. But my brain wasn't all gone.

I knew too run.

Rushing out of the room, I cried. "Wait!"

Alpha Chief, flipped around, her arms folded across her chest. "I am waiting, Francine."

"Hey, don't tell mom, please."

She stared, her childish face glowing with her flaming ego.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"Cops and Robbers. _Now._"

I sighed, dragged my three legs (the hockey stick included) out the back door.

Typical Alfa, wanting to be a robber and rob things. I let her bit it, seeing as though the game was more like tag with only the two of us. I chased her across the small gated backyard until I saw her disappear behind a tree. Smirking, I sneaked up the front side.

"Alfa, Alf-Alfa! Alpha Chief!" I called. Turning, I looked behind the tree.

There was nothing there.

Perhaps she climbed up it?

I started to climb it, holding the stick close to my side. But something, some sort of unexplainable (at the time) gravity field held me back and threw me to the ground.

"Ow!" I cried dramatically.

Rubbing my eyes with one hand, I looked up into a dark sky.

_Funny, wasn't it just sunny a moment ago? _

Short, super, duper short! But I just got back "on the roll" and have ANOTHER math test tomorrow (this one being the scariest yet!) So yeah, goooodnight! 


End file.
